An H2O Adventure
by Princesslove101
Summary: The gang is trying to bring together cam and nixie after the betrayal, but when nixie figures out there plan will she go along or will she run. Lyla/zack sirena/david and my favorite nixie/cam.
1. Chapter 1

She was hurt, but there was no way she was going to admit it! Sirenia figured out that she was blinded and now hurt because of love but there was no way lyla was going to know she liked cam! Yep the same cam that tried to destroy her moon pool the one that tricked her into thinking they were in the same page when in reality she was in one page and he was in another page in a different book! Her chest just hurts all day and she just walk around in what they call sweatpants and a t-shirt. How could he betray me like this I trusted him, was he really interested in me or was it just all part of the act? All those questions and more kept passing by in her mind but they got pushed away by one statement "you love him" lyla was to busy with her new boyfriend, Zack. He and evie broke up because she could not Handel his merman Side of him so zack and lyla started talking and there you have it! Sirenia and David are stronger than ever they really are such a cute couple, and I thought me and cam were the same but I guess not. Rita has tried to cheer me up and so has Sirenia but lets face it she just needs to do what they do in those movies were the girl that was dumped gets a bucket of this thing called ice cream and eat it all up...but not ice cream some prawns. She got up to look in the fridge to get some food...damn no food. Oh well time to get some prawns and the ocean cafe is there perfect place!

—Ocean cafe—

"Cam girls just need some time to think things over and do girl stuff" zack was helping is poor depressed friend figure out why is nixie avoiding him. Just as cam was about to speak none other than nixie walked not paying attention. Cam watched as she walked up to the front desk and place an order she gave a smile smile that melts my heart. I did not mean to betray her or almost destroy her moon pool but it was the power that came with the trident. When nixie turned around she saw those grey eyes for a second she felt like they were the only people in the room but she broke eye contact an left the cafe as quickly as she can! "Zack I looked into her eyes but I did not see her cheery blue eyes I saw a pair of sad broken blue eyes" in that moment lyla and Sirenia sat down across from the boys. Sirenia was the first to break the silence "cam, nixie really likes you but you did betray her, well all of us but she is really hurt" so it was then that the four of the started to create a plan on how to make nixie forgive cam!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank** **you all for commenting such positive comments I was not planning on making this story multiple chapters but you guys have been so kind I have to. Please note that I do go to school so I will try to post regularly but i might be unable to one day. I hope you enjoy and note I do not own mako mermaids (if I did the episodes would be going a different direction) and comment with some things you guys want on the next chapter. On with the story: **_

Ok there plan had to work it was fool proof..right? At the cafe everyone agreed that the first step is to get nixie back to her old self. Thinking about the steps were easy putting them into action is when the real challenge started. Since they never really got to enjoy the Halloween party Zack agreed to host a costume part at his house and everybody was invited! Perfect David,Zack,and cam can Handel the decorations,refreshments, and snacks. Lyla and sirena were on there way to pick up nixie and go to this mall were you can but costumes! Nixie thought it would be fun to go out with the girls and shop till they drop..or something like that. They went to every costume store they could find the girls tried on a ton of costumes from Disney princess to Freddy cougar! Until nixie found the perfect costume it was a sexy candy corn witch and she loved, it might have had to do with the fact that she loves candy corn but it was gorgeous! Lyla went with a Greek goddess costume and sirena went with the sexy devil! It was almost time for the party when the got to Rita's house they quickly got dress and headed to zacks house! Everybody was there and there was a huge crowd lyla found zack and went to were he was preparing the drinks and snacks while sirena went with David to warm up. Nixie was left all alone but that did not bother her until what she thought would never happen happened! Someone tugged on her arm and when she turned around to see who it was her eyes meet the grey eyes of cam. "Can I talk to you for a second?" No, you betrayed me when I gave my trust and my heart and you just tossed into the ocean for a piece of metal! "ok" was all her voice let her say. When the went outside they headed for the docks. Perfect I can easily escape. They sat down and for a long time it was silent. "Nixie I am really really sorry for whatever I did to make you so upset with me" he doesn't even know what he did! "Cam why do you think I am mad at you?" She got him good honestly he was confused on why she was mad he betrayed her,yes, but he betrayed the others and they are not mad, but he answered honestly. " because I almost destroyed the moon pool" no no no no, it was because I loved you and trusted you with my heart, which I have never done to ANY man, and you betrayed me! "That's not right cam but you keep thinking that way" she waited to see if he was going to say anything to defend himself but he just sat there still interpreting what she said. So carefully she up and walked back to the party leaving a confused cam behind her. At the party lyla and sirena were looking for nixie when she walked thought the back door. "So nixie where were you?" " I was talking to cam sirena" something stopped lyla from commenting she saw that nixies eyes widen with surprise "all men are the same" is what nixie said when lyla turned around and saw evie. The three of them just stormed off not liking how this party turned up!

—1 week later—

Zack had apologized to lyla multiple times before lyla forgave him. Nixie was her normal self but still not talking to cam until cam had enough! "Nixie can I talk to you in private" "...sure..." They stepped outside the ocean cafe. "Look nixie It is really awkward in there with you not talking to me and stuff" she just loved the way his eyes sparkled in the sun, focus nixie "I do feel this awkwardness too" but the was no way she was going to let her heart get hurt again! "Places nixie can we just go back to being friend?" She can do that...right? Defiantly never fall in love with him not again but that could be friends. She is not mad at him anymore. She is more mad at herself for giving her heart up so quickly to a land boy! "Ok we ca. Be friends!" Cam was so thrilled he though he hade a chance to win her heart! little did he know that nixie had locked it in a safe with three locks! Cam but his ar. Around nixie and brought her close but nixie just pushed his arm away and put some well needed distance between them. It is going to be a very hard to win heart, Though cam. Little did they know that while they were outside the rest of the gang were figuring out a plan to get the "so in loved yet so blind to see it" couple to realize they are perfect for each other! That's when lyla spoke up " I think we should...

_**ok so I really liked how it came out. I know u guys did not like zack and evie kissing neither did I that is why it was just this once! Please tell me what you guys want the next chapter to be. Ideas whether it is funny,sad, scary whatever you guys want to see just let me know! I hope you liked it and thanks for reading ;) **  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive comments it was really nice. I think I might just make a 4th chapter and maybe an epilogue and finish the story. Houston let me know what you think and some more cool ideas for this story. I will keep writing UHF you keep giving me some more ideas. Ok we'll enjoy! :) **

—At Rita's house—

Rita was teaching a lesson on potions and how mixing different combinations can create different types of effect the potion has. Rita taught the girls healing, youth, and love potion. After the lesson nixie went to the moon pool to relax. Meanwhile in the ocean cafe Zack,sirena, and lyla where talking about the plan to get cam and nixie together. "Rita was teaching us today about love potions...that is our answer LOVE POTION. It's a perfect plan and will work" "I don't know lyla remember the last time you played around with potions posiden turned into evie and it was a huge mess" "yes zack, but we did not know what we were doing before! " Zack being outvoted went along with the plan. They would create the potion tomorrow and give it to them the next day. It was tricky to find the ingredients for the potion Rita made sure thy were hard to reach but the crew was persistent! The next day zack gave cam the potion telling him it was fruit punch and the girls did the same with nixie. When they reunited them at the cafe the most unexpected thing happened. "Zack I never noticed how muscular you are" "wait..nixie no this not right. Did you just giggle I never heard you giggle?" "Zack stop hitting on my girl she is mine" "ewwww..no cam I am zack's girl get that trough your head!" Sirena and lyla looked at each other with surprise written all over there faces. When they were finally able to separate nixie from Zack and cam from nixie they all went to Rita. When the girls were finished explaining what had happened Rita explained to the girls that when a mermaid drinks the potion she falls in love with a merman if a human drinks it they fall in love with the first person they see. Rita then went to her potion table added some ingredients in there and made cam and nixie drink it. When they were finished nixie and cam both fell to the ground unconscious next to each other. "Come on they will be find they just need to sleep it out" they all left the cave leaving cam and nixie living on the floor.

—couple hours later—

Her head felt light and the ground felt cold but she was not. Her eyelids were heavy and took some time to open but when she did she saw cams sleeping face. She would never admit it to anyone but he looked very cute when he was sleeping. At that moment nixie saw cams eyes move and she decided to move before he starred to ask questions she did not even know! Cam slowly open his eyes and saw nixies worried face. He immediately got up and asked if she was ok and why were they here. "I don't know I remover the girls giving me some..fruit punch and that's it" in that moment Rita walked in and saw that the were awake. She explained what happened when they were under the potions spell. When Rita left cam and nixie were furious and they had to come up with a plan to get there friends back. They spent the rest of the day planning what they were going to do.

**ok so i think this is my favorite chapter...so far. Let me now what you think! Thanks for reading and supporting me :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**finishing **__**off the story soon, unless someone gives me some more cool ideas!**_

It was a perfect plan, they would pretend they are fighting like cats and dogs one day and the next they would act like they were friends and everything is cool. It would drive the others crazy with curiosity! That is what they did. For days and days cam and nixie were throwing plates at each other "you disgusting pig, you betrayed me and now you want to be friends?" The next day everything was calm "cam can you order me some prawns please" it drove the others crazy but there planned was going great because nobody suspected that they knew the reason behind the potion. When rita had told them everything thats when they stared planning revenge, When they finished talking about there plan the others walked in and thinking they knew nothing told them that they got mixed up when getting the drink and instead of grabbing the fruit punch grabbed to potion. When the moon was way up in the sky nixie and cam would go to the docks and think of more ways to mess with there friends. It was so romantic the way cam and I laugh with the moon in the sky. I was really falling for him and the way his eyes sparkle from the reflection of the moon!

There friends started to get use to there weird behavior so when nixie and cam saw that they were not getting any reactions they needed to step it up. That's when they started getting a little grabby. Holding each others hands when they were walking, whispering into each others ears and giggling, staring deeply into each others eyes, all that lovey dovey stuff. That's when they got the reaction they wanted! Pupils dilated by surprise, jaws dropping, the whole 9 yards! There fun was cut short when another secret was reviled! Cam was walking nixies house quickly because he had to tell her what he was hiding. "Can we go to the cache so I can tell you something?" "Sure cam, follow me" nixie lead cam to the cave but instead of going to the main room he went to wear the pool was. "Ummm...cam what are you doing?" "Nixie you are the first person I have told this secret to not even zack knows this" nixie was starting to get worried! Right after the boy regains her trust he is going to ruin it by betraying her again! Nixie watched as came went into the pool, nothing happened he still had legs, so what is the big secret?" Just then, in a blink of an eye cams two legs joined together to make a tail. Nixie watched bewildered to speak as cam climbed out of the pool to show his blue tail. "Oh god" was all nixie could say before everything went dark.


End file.
